Una canción a media noche
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: La noche guarda muchos misterios y Castiel se encuentra con uno. Destiel/AU/Piano
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SPN no me pertenece, la historias es original mía aunque la canción esta basada/adaptada de "Yoru no Uta" del soundtrack de Card Captor Sakura.**

 **Castiel y una canción a media noche.**

La oscuridad llegó con la noche. Era casi media noche y un joven Castiel seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, miraba hacía la ventana como si algo asombroso estuviera por ocurrir, sin pasar nada.

El viento de otoño mecía suavemente las ramas del árbol que estaba a un lado de su habitación, el ruido del soplar con el baile de madera chocando entre sí era una canción extraña, pero relajante. No era la primera vez que el adolescente se quedaba en vela después de decir las oraciones impuestas por sus padres, pero no había nada mejor que hacer... solo dar vueltas sobre sí mismo en el colchón, cuestionando al mundo.

Después de quince minutos decidió romper su silenciosa rutina, salió de la cama con una sensación extraña en el estómago, al final no era un niño problemático o rebelde así que era común mantenerse ahí hasta dormir, pero esa noche se sentía diferente, tenía ganas de ser un poco atrevido.

Ya con los pies en la tierra (literalmente) tuvo una idea más, algo más alocado que eso, tomó una chaqueta de la silla dando un paso fuera de la alcoba con los zapatos puestos, salió con paso suave aun con el pantalón de la pijama puesta para escabullirse hacía las escaleras.

Se congelo en el pasillo cuando la puerta del baño se cerró. Miró a su hermano mayor, Gabriel, salir con las manos humedecidas, negó un poco mientras el muchacho hacía ademá de hablar, de pensar y por fin solo le regalo un guiño con un "no llegues tarde" dicho como susurro.

Exhaló el aire contenido de manera nerviosa a la par que dio un paso más a las escaleras, miró a todos lados una vez más bajando con pisotones de ratón, sin hacer ruido en aquella noche otoñal. Caminó con nerviosismo notando ya las luces apagadas, al parecer papá y mamá decidieron dormir temprano, cosa nada novedosa en esa casa.

Novak por fin tomó el pomo moviéndolo con calma, sin hacer más ruido del necesario, pese a sentirlo como un desfile la cerró tras de sí.

Ahora estaba fuera, libre de cualquier problema, pensó. Caminó con calma hacía la salida mirando a las ventanas por si sus padres se asomaban, ya en la calle se dispuso a al menos dar un paseo tranquilo por la cuadra, mirando el vecindario suburbano que había acogido a los Novak con relativa y aburrida calma.

Fue en casa del vecino que su rutina tomó un giro más sorprendente "¿Quién pone música a estas horas?" pensó curiosos, hasta que notó el sonido del piano. Claro que espiar estaba mal, pero la curiosidad mato al ángel ¿no es cierto?

" _ **Las estrellas brillan en la oscura noche**_

 _ **Mientras te desveles escucharas mi cantar.**_

 _ **Cantando para ti mi canción**_

 _ **En la noche estrellada"**_

La voz ronca le hizo abrir de más los ojos, el sonido del piano acompañaba a aquella canción, miraba por la ventana vislumbrando apenas la figura de un adolescente. Aquel niño se dedicaba a tocar sin prestarle atención al mundo, al parecer se encontraba solo.

Giró para ver por la entrada sin ver el coche que siempre se estaba estacionado afuera. Claro poco sabía de la familia que se mudó ahí unas pocas semanas, según recordaba tenían el apellido de un arma conocida... ¿los Winchester? Al menos algo parecido.

Maravillado por la melodía volvió sus ojos ahí, por un momento cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la canción nocturna. El muchacho tenía una voz extraña, pero con la misma rareza combinaba bien con aquel ritmo suave.

Dio un paso atrás exaltado cuando la música se detuvo, se escondió por debajo de la ventana mientras el adolescente de dentro buscaba con la mirada la presencia extraña que no encontró.

Dean, con un suspiro apagó la luz dejando el piano, al menos por esa noche, con la sensación extraña en la boca del estómago de que alguien lo miraba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SPN no me pertenece, la canción que ambienta esta historia es "Twinkle, twinkle (Little star)", si les gusto el capítulo dejen una review que siempre animan para seguir la historia 3**

* * *

 _ **CASTIEL Y LA NOCHE ESTRELLADA**_

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma. La noche anterior había sido bastante extraña, al menos no se habían dado cuenta que escapo para caminar, pero seguía un poco perturbado por aquel muchacho que tocaba el piano en casa de sus vecinos, no recordaba haberlo visto por el vecindario o en la escuela, pero la calle había sufrido muchos cambios últimamente que no podía estar seguro de nada.

Tardó un poco en arreglarse para bajar al desayuno, al menos podía buscar un poco de información con su madre o alguno de sus hermanos, pero al llegar abajo solamente encontró a Gabriel comiendo un plato de cereal. Lo miró con la ceja en alto buscando a su madre en la cocina, al no encontrarla se acercó a su hermano mayor.

—Mamá llevo a Mich al dentista. — fue interrumpido sin siquiera haber formulado su pregunta. —Dejó preparado tu almuerzo, dijo que tomaras veinte dólares del frasco, ella los repondrá luego. — añadió metiendo una nueva cuchara de cereal en su boca.

—Bien. — contestó.

Volvió a la cocina para preparar un poco de cereal, de todos modos necesitaba matar el tiempo ya que su hermano sería el encargado de llevarlo al colegio antes de irse a la universidad. Castiel se sentó con su plato en la mesa de madera mirando al mayor. Gabriel notó la intensidad mientras terminaba de sorber un poco de la leche restante.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — cuestionó.

—No... Solo, no sabía que los Winchester tuvieran un hijo de mi edad. — Castiel aventuró.

Por lo poco que sabía de la familia, tenían un niño unos años menor que él, pero aquel muchacho estaba seguro que no era Samuel, tal vez de espaldas podía dar un aire parecido, pero no lo era. Cuando miró la cara de Gabriel la analizó, su hermano no era dado a quedarse mudo, pero por unos segundos parecía confundido, como si no supiera que decir.

—Ellos solo tienen un hijo, _**y es menor que tú**_. – remarcó.

—Ayer... en su casa había un muchacho, estoy seguro que era de mi edad, quizá un poco menor, pero no un niño. — su voz había sonado un poco más fuerte de lo deseado. —Ellos viven en la casa de al lado ¿no? —gruñó frustrado.

—Ellos se mudaron hace un mes... al lado vive el señor Alistair, pero no recuerdo su apellido. — el sonido que hizo Gabriel fue bastante extraño, una mezcla de burla con atragantamiento mientras terminaba la leche. —Cielos hermanito, no sabes el nombre de tus vecinos, muy mal. — se burló.

— ¿Qué? — miró al plato de cereal vacío. Ni siquiera él podía ser tan despistado, pero había tenido problemas con los exámenes y quería mantener un buen promedio para conseguir una buena beca en la universidad. —Solo cállate y vámonos. — ordenó al mayor llevando los tazones de cereal a la cocina.

* * *

Las clases habían ido normal, a excepción de lo perra que se había portado la profesora de historia, Castiel pasó su mañana sin más problema, leyendo un poco en el comedor de la escuela, expectante a los muchachos que por primera vez parecían personas y no simples monigotes que desobedecían o metían en problemas a su clase.

Pasó la tarde con relativa tranquilidad. La noche llegó otra vez, terminó de decir sus oraciones nocturnas dando vueltas con un insomnio más incómodo que el pasado, porque había una sensación en su estómago confabulada con una voz en su cabeza ordenando salir a espiar al vecino otra vez.

Salió de la cama metiendo sus pies en las pantuflas, no salió de su alcoba, solamente miró por la ventana la luz encendida de la casa conjunta. Cuando notó que era apagada vio algo fuera de lo normal en su estricta rutina (que perturbo apenas hacía una noche), un hombre salió con una maleta, se tensó un poco cuando volteó.

Se escondió en su pared respirando de manera agitada, por un momento se perturbó, fue como si aquel tipo hubiera podido ver a través de él, no lo conocía para nada... pero le dio la impresión de algo terrorífico, como un demonio que sale a media noche en busca de sus víctimas... bien quizá estaba exagerando, pero necesitaba ir a comprobar si todo estaba en orden con su nuevo y desconocido vecino.

Salir de casa fue más sencillo esta vez, no tuvo muchos reparos en pasar por el baño, llevaba solo una chaqueta aun con su ropa de vestir debajo, acomodó la bufanda en su cuello mientras miraba a todos lados comprobando que sus padres no estaba haciendo cualquier cosa en el jardín (aunque fuera media noche), el viento apenas movías las hojas teñidas del azul nocturno mientras daba su paseo secreto por el jardín.

Ignoró el sonido de perros ladrando en una casa cercana, miró las estrellas por unos segundos, un panorama en el firmamento nocturno que pocas veces podía apreciar, el viento del otoño le agradaba además un pequeño plus. Fue cuando el sonido de la música de fondo entró que se sintió en sintonía.

Era una canción de cuna, al menos en su país "eres oportuno" pensó acercándose un poco más, de nuevo, viendo por la ventana la silueta del adolescente que tocaba "Twinkle, twinkle, Little star"

No era una canción muy adulto, Dean lo sabía, pero en el fondo le traía viejos recuerdos. Su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo, por lo menos eso le dijo su papá... pero por las noches, cuando cerraba los ojos y tocaba la música podía escuchar la voz cantando una canción de cuna.

La sensación de calidez iba en aumento, descendiendo poco a poco cuando la canción terminaba mientras miraba con una lagrimilla a la pared, era algo extraño no sentirse del todo cómodo con su entorno. Giró la cabeza a la ventana sin encontrar nada en concreto, bostezó mientras se acercaba a cerrar las cortinas.

—Buenas noches. —

Castiel pareció escuchar mientras contenía la respiración. Al momento de sentirse seguro caminó de regreso a casa, extrañamente se sentía un poco cansado... con una melodía en la mente. Esa noche pudo dormir más tranquilo.


End file.
